


drunken kisses and bacon pancakes

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i wrote this in like half an hour, just love writing my boys, tumblr prompted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: we drunk-kissed but you forgot about it and i can’t behave the same around you





	drunken kisses and bacon pancakes

The losers finally went to their first party, some senior had invited Bev and she only agreed to go if the others accompanied her so she got them all in. They’d all been relatively excited but now Richie woke up with a horrible hangover and a need for a big plate of bacon and pancakes. 

“Can you call the others and we meet at Bobby’s? I’m in need of a huge amount of food” Richie said to Bev over the phone, they agreed ten and Richie dressed quickly. Throwing on a t shirt that smelt questionable and that Eddie would turn his nose up at. Eddie. Shit, Eddie. 

“Oh fuck!” Richie shouted out loud. Memories of Eddie’s lips on his own, in the tiny bathroom. Richie’s body pushed up against Eddie’s as hands raked up and down bodies. Shit! Richie had fucking kissed Eddie.   
“You look like shit” Bev laughed, handing Richie a smoke as they waited for the others. 

“I can’t believe you all let me drink that much” Richie sighed, pinching the brow of his nose. The others Losers all joined in concession, everyone feeling pretty rough except Mike, who of course didn’t fucking drink. Eddie arrived last and Richie froze. What if Eddie hated him? Thought he was disgusting and never wanted to be around Richie ever again. 

“God, I don’t remember any of last night. I hate alcohol” Eddie announced, rubbing his head. 

“You were so loud Eddie” Mike laughed, him having a perfect recollection of last night. They all headed inside, Richie hanging away from Eddie. He took the seat furthest away from Eddie in the booth, not making eye contact with him. Eddie hadn’t even remembered but Richie still felt the ghost of Eddie’s lips and the sweet cherry vodka taste. 

“Pancakes and bacon, loads of bacon and syrup” Richie said his order in a full voice, resting his head on the table. 

“He’ll have a coffee as well, no milk and one sugar” Eddie said from across the table, Richie looked up to see Eddie smiling softly at him. 

“Thank you” Richie replied. 

“Is something going on?” Bev whispered to him once the others had started a conversation. 

“Leave it Bev” Richie said and then they were distracted by plates of food arriving. Quickly delving into his god, Richie barely paid attention to the conversation around him. Most of them sensed something was wrong, Richie was usually the centre of attention. Eddie reached over the table with his waffle, dipping it in Richie’s syrup. He slipped it in his mouth with a small hum. Richie stood up, getting a faint head rush.

“Restroom” Richie said, practically running away from the table. He begged none of them followed him and he could focus on learning how to fucking behave around Eddie.   
Richie arrived late to English, throwing his books down in his usual seat as Mr Frazier cut daggers his way. 

“Good afternoon” Eddie said sarcastically, Richie frowned. 

“Alarm didn’t fucking go off” Richie rolled his eyes, opening his notes to the relevant page. Richie spent the entire English class avoiding Eddie’s touch and barely speaking. As they were packing up, he heard Eddie huff and storm out of the class. 

“Richie, what the fuck is going on with you?” Eddie snapped, whipping around in the hallway and blocking Richie’s way. 

“C’mon” Richie said under his breath, dragging Eddie into the nearest restroom. He banged on the stalls, a jumpy freshman skittering out of the door. 

“Are you going explain why you’re so fucking on edge?” Eddie hissed. 

“That party Saturday, you said you didn’t remember anything” Richie said, leaning against the sink. He watched Eddie shuffle about in the mirror, eyes fretting over Richie’s frame. 

“We all had a lot to drink?” Eddie questioned, his eyebrows furrowing together. 

“You don’t remember the bathroom?” Richie realised how stupid he sounded. 

“Richie, could you please fucking elaborate?” Eddie looked frustrated. 

“Us! Kissing in the bathroom of whoever’s party that even was! Me and you, kissing Eds!” Richie tried to keep his voice down, hands fussing at his curls. 

“Shit,” Eddie swore under his breath, “I thought you didn’t remember”. Eddie was smiling, fucking smiling? 

“Why are you smiling?” Richie snapped and Eddie grinned.

“I thought you either forgot or didn’t want to remember it! Of course I couldn’t forget kissing you” Eddie said and Richie flew forward, making them both fall into a stall. Richie kissed Eddie, one hand on his hip and the other at the nape of his neck. Eddie wrapped his hands in Richie’s curls as they deepened the kiss. 

“I can’t believe this is the second bathroom we’ve kissed in, imagine the germs” Eddie said quietly, a grin displayed on his flushed face. 

“Eds, as much as I adore you. I don’t need to be reminded of how many germs are in a fucking toilet. Just let me kiss you” Richie joked, leaning in to place a softer kiss to Eddie’s lips.

“You adore me?” Eddie questioned, brow quirking with a smirk. Richie laughed, taking Eddie’s jaw in his hands and feathering light kisses over his lips. 

“Of course I do”.

**Author's Note:**

> WEEOO THIS WAS SO RUSHED THANKS AND GOODNIGHT


End file.
